A Fight for Their Love
by Sunshine1016
Summary: Kairin Everheart was left on the streets to survive on her own after her father died when she was a little girl. All her life she thought the Assassins were behind her father's death but it was the Templars all along. With her life turned upside down, Fillian McCarthy comes into her life who she deeply falls in love with. Will their love have an happy ending? Or will it fall apart.


I looked around as I saw coin pouches on everyone's waist. My eyes searched for a person with the biggest pouch. I spotted one but it was on a drumming redcoat's. Damn, I needed to be swift and quiet. I walked up silently and used a small dagger to cut the string that attached the pouch to the man's belt and retrieved it with my palms. I walked away slowly and unsuspicious as I can until I turned into a alley. Mission accomplished. I opened it and the reward made me have a huge smile on my face.

Lots and lots of money that can last me for months. I closed the pouch and walked "home" happily. I arrived in front of an old building that was abandoned and started climbing to the top. I reached the top and walked towards my large blanket folded on the ground besides a brown bag. I sat down and poured the money onto the ground and counted them.

After I counted about $94, I looked into the sun that was setting down into the majestic ocean. I'm glad I picked this place. No guard patroling around or on the rooftops and right near the open sea. I sighed with boredom after a few minutes the sun disappeared. I walked towards my blanket and layed down under it. I slowly closed my eyes and I didn't wake up until the next morning.

I slowly opened my eyes and stretched as I sat up. The sun was starting to rise and I got up and climbed down the building. I walked down the empty streets on the edge of the harbor. I took in a soothing amount of the ocean air. I exhaled a loud sigh and sat down on the edge with my legs in the water.

I stayed there watching boats come and go as the streets got busier with residents, redcoats and the market stands opening up as the sun was placed high in the sky. I noticed my stomach growling so I went to an apple stand to ease my hunger. All the apples were red and fresh and I wanted it all. But to save my money I just bought one. After I finished eating my apple, I decided to get new clothes.

I went to the nearest shop and tried on different types of clothes. I picked up a black pant that ended to my knees with red ribbons that tied the ends. As I went towards the dressing room, a plain leather sweater that was pure white with a hood caught my eye. A strange top to be placed here but I picked it up and headed into the dressing room. I tried on the pants and the sweater and I was satisfied with the results. I went towards the end of the store and picked out flexible black shoes that hugged my foot comfortbally. I went to purchase my new outfit and left the store.

I returned "home" in the afternoon and placed my old dirty gray colored clothes onto the ground. Then soon enough it started pouring. I covered myself with the blanket along with my stuff. This was my life. Left alone without anyone giving a crap about me, except for Dr. Smith.

I decided to buy a hot meal since I started freezing. I covered my clothes with the blanket, put the hood over my head and headed for the closed resturant. I went inside and took off my hood. I walked towards a table and the owner came up to me "Hi! How may I help you young lady?" he asked, seemed to look around in his 50s. "Can you get me your best hot meal?" I asked. He nodded and left me with a cup of water. I waited around five minutes and he arrived with the best looking meal that was producing steam.

He placed it in front of me and smiled as he told me to enjoy it. I started chowing down and it was amazing. I didn't know what was in it and I didn't want to because I might lose my appettite if it's something strange. It was very juicy and red. It looked like a sea creature I always seemed to see in the ocean. It's body was long with giant claws. It was weird but good.

I finished it all and headed towards the owner. "How much mister?" I asked as I rubbed my belly. "$50, my dear." He said wiping cups with a rag. I opened my eyes with confusion. I opened my pouch and I barely had enough. I gave him the amount and left the resturant with only $3. Maybe I should've asked for a cheaper meal and bought cheaper clothes. I needed to find more money so I got to work. I put my hood on as I walked into pouring rain and searched for the largest pouch.

I usually focus on the redcoats because they tend to carry a load. I saw a patrol passing by me that each carried small pouches, it didn't satisfy me but I had no other choice. I walked up to the drummer since he was in the back and I carefully cut the rope that was attached to it. But because of the wettness of the rain, it slipped out of my hand and made a noisy sound when it touched the ground and the drummer turned around. I quickly picked it up and ran as fast I could. "Hey!" the drummer yelled as I heard couple footsteps behind me.

I should've been more careful. I ran as fast as I could and tried to lose their tail. I walked through a crowded group of people hoping the guards would lose me. I hid inside a haystack and watched them try and find me. I sighed, feeling glad that they lost me. But it wasn't over, a rough grabbed my shoulder and pulled me out of the haystack and threw me onto the ground. I looked up and it was one of the guards.

I quickly got up and tried to run but he grabbed my hood and pulled me in. I back kicked him in the thigh and was freed. I aimed for an alley but before I turned the corner, there was a painful sting in the back of my left calf. I dropped to the floor as I heard citizens gasp. I've been shot. But I couldn't afford to lose time so I got up and ran no matter how much it hurted. I looked behind me and the guards were catching up. I spotted a haystack and hid inside there waiting for the guards to leave. They passed me and luckily the blood trail from my wound disappeared due to the rain.

As the coast was clear, I limped to Dr. Smith's place in immense pain. I knocked on his door and it opened to a happy face which turned into a scared expression. "What happened my dear?!" Dr. Smith exclaimed as he settled me on a table. "My, my!" he poured alcohol onto my wound and it stinged like hell. I held in my grunts and breathed heavily. He removed the bullet and I grunted loudly, squeezing my sweater tight.

"Hold on" he said as he started stitching my wound. It stinged but now it was bearable. He wrapped a bandage aound it and looked at me with disappointment. "Thanks, doc." I stood up and lost balance, luckily the doctor catched me. "Kairin," he pleaded "you need to rest before you can stand up right again." he helped me sit back on the table. "Why must you keep doing this to yourself? You don't have to live like this, I have an extra room upstairs that you can use, my wife wouldn't mind at all." he gestured to the stairs in front of us. "I'm fine doc, really. I don't need child care. I got this." I said while setting down a couple coins behind me to thank him that I knew the doctor wouldn't accept.

"Kairin, it's better than the streets." he crossed his arms and waited for me to reply. "I'm not on the streets, I'm on rooftops." I chuckled as he scoffed. "Doc, I'm fine" I got up holding in the pain to show him that I was fine. "Besides, it's creepy living with an old man." I joked and he chuckled. "For your information, 30 is not old. And my wife handles it fine." he said putting his fits on his hips. "Yeah, because shes 28 and I'm 15, so not taking a chance." we chuckled and I headed for the door. I turned to say bye and saw he was concerned about me.

I closed the door behind me and started limping. It took a while to reach the abandoned building and took longer for me to climb. I almost slipped because of the wetness and the ushing pain in my leg. I finally got to the top and rested inside the blanket. It was still in the afternoon but I decided to stay here the whole day since I had nothing better to do with my wound restricing me. I watched the ocean and fantasized sailing on the boats. It stopped raining when the sun started setting. As I watched the sun fall I became sleepy and fell asleep.

The next month I did the same thing everyday. All I did was eat, pickpocket and watch the ocean. Winter came and covered my spot with snow. I moved locations to a dead end of an alley with a rooftop sheltering it. It was the only place that wasn't covered in snow. Good thing I wasn't freezing, I knew buying this sweater was worth it.

I sat down and watched the snow fall. I thought since I was on the streets, I should be equipped with weapons just in case a bad situation appears. I opened my brown bag with my old clothes and digged down at the bottom. I took out my hidden blade and attached it to my wrist. Then I placed daggers and a couple pair of sharp needles in my sweater. This beauty was made for me from my long dead father that was a leader for the Assassin's Order.

I wanted to be like him, strong and to fight alongside with the Order. Now I hate them dearly and want to bring them down after they betrayed my father. I vowed to kill any Assassin I see and kill them to avenge my father. Years of living on the streets, I taught myself how to fight, climb and defend myself.

As I put my gear on I realized I needed more money. So I set out into the streets with my hood on and scouted the streets. It was harder to pickpocket since everyone was wearing thick coats. No way I was getting anything. I walked down the street to see any pouches vulnerable. There was only one man around my age without a coat. Strange that he didn't but it wasn't any of my concern.

He was sleeping outside a resturant in the snow with his back towards me. This was gonna be easy since his pouch was on his back side. I walked towards him carefully and dettached the pouch from his belt. Something didn't feel right but it was too late as his hand grabbed my right wrist. He turned to face me and had a smirk on his face. I yanked free from his grip and ran. As I ran I looked behind me to see that he was right behind me.

_W_hat is this guy's problem? Why is he fast as me and why is he smiling at all this? I tried to run a fast through the thick snow. I picked up snow while running and threw it at him to get some time. Unfortunately he blocked them and was still very close to me. I ran to an alley and quickly jumped into a haystack. I saw him stop to look around for me then ran forward. As the coast was clear I jumped out and walked towards the street in victory.

I suddenly lost balance as something tripped me. I stood back up and the boy was in front of me with both my pouch and his own on the palm of his hand. I was suprised, I wondered how he even did that. Before he escaped I noticed the small Assassin's insgnia on his belt. "Assassin!" I cried out as I took out my dagger, charging towards him.

He turned and blocked my attack and twisted my arm so my back was towards him. "A Templar, huh?" he spat on the ground and heard a hidden blade being released. I reacted quickly and blocked his blade from my back. I extended his arm with the blade farther away from me and kneed him in the stomach. "I am no such thing." I said as I picked up the two pouches before running.

He grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. He flipped me over and was on top of me, restricting my left arm holding the dagger from moving with his foot and his left hand pushing down on my left shoulder, preventing me from getting up. He pointed the hidden blade towards me as I did the same. "Why do you have this blade?" he asked demandedly. I stayed silent focusing on reacting when he moved his blade.

This young boy had blondish hair and green eyes. He wore a torn brown costume, he looked like a normal peasant on the streets. well. "Get off me, dog." I answered. His blade came closer to my neck and I reacted the same. "I will kill you if you don't answer my question: Where did you get this weapon and why did the Templars sent you?" he asked again.

"Do I look like a Templar? Atleast they don't betray each other" with all my might I got up from his pin and pushed him backwards then pinned him. I had my foot and arm restrict his arm from moving and pointed my blade towards him. "I'll make this quick and easy, so any last words?" I asked. He opened his mouth, "I'm not going down easily" and rolled me to the right.

He was pretty strong and was more of a challenge. I kicked him in the stomach and got up quickly. I stepped back a couple steps to throw my dagger at him which he dodged. I took out three thin needles and threw them at his right shoulder. Two had a direct hit while the other was dodged by his strange hook weapon that he had just pulled out.

His right arm started wobbling as my needle did the trick. His arm was disabled and went to push him down. He fell and then couldn't feel the rest of his body. He grunted and tried to struggle, which will cause the area affected by the needle to start hurting. I smiled and picked up my dagger and the needle from the ground. I walked towards him and held my hidden blade over his chest.

Before I could finish him, a patrol group noticed us and ran towards us. I took the two needles out of his shoulder and ran for it. I left him there for the guards to be distracted while I escaped. It worked. I walked down the street and was happy with his big pouch I stole. I was disappointed that I couldn't get his blood but I won't fail the next time I see him.

I wonder why he smiled as I ran from him when I took his pouch_._ Then it hit me, I was tricked. His pouch was the bait as he waited for someone to take it so he could pickpocket that person from behind when he/she walked away. I opened his pouch and was nothing but rocks that made it appear to contain many coins. I growled with frustratoin and threw it on the ground.

I checked the pouch. I opened it and contained nothing but rocks. It took me a moment to realize the situation and I yelled in anger. My knees dropped to the floor and tightly gripped the empty pouch. Now how am I gonna last through the winter? It's hard to pickpocket with everyone wearing heavy coats now. I didn't want to kill anyone just for someone like me to live.

I dragged my sorry butt to my new spot and sat in defeat. It wasn't long before I heard two people's footsteps coming. There was another young boy about my age wearing a long black coat and a tall man wearing and a black coat. "Hello, I do not want to cause any trouble but I came to ask you something. My name is Haythem Kenway, this is Christopher Lucien" they both bowed at my prescence but I wasn't gonna let my guard down so I was ready to release my blade.

Please, we are not here to harm you but to ask an very important question" Kenway asked politely. His accent was not from here, it originally came from London. I wonder what he's doing here. Then I noticed the young boy wearing a ring with the Templar logo on it. "State your business, Haythem" I demanded. "We would like to offer you to join our -"

" -Order?" I interuppted. "Yes, I believe you know us then, telling us by your hidden blade" he answered back. "What do you Templars want with me?" I asked curiously. "We've watched you over the month, withstanding pain from your wound which shows strength and how well you fight. I also observed your skills as you fought that blonde-haired boy. With your talent, we'll be able to get things done faster. And we can help you improve your skills."

I stood in silence, trying to think if I could trust them. If I reject their offer, they might kill me. If I agree, maybe they'll provide me with shelter and food. I could take advantage of them and as a bonus, they could improve my fighting skills which could come in handy. I was thinking joining them wasn't a bad idea. I decided to go for it. Besides if they ever wanted to kill me, I wouldn't care since I have nothing to lose and no one would care that I'm dead.


End file.
